end_of_the_universe_comicfandomcom-20200214-history
Zach Archer
Zach Archer was a human inhabitant of Valkyrie in 3224. He discovered the Jet and used it to travel the universe. History Life before the Jet Zach was born on the human colony of Valkyrie in the year 3204. In 3220, Zach went on a college trip to Castro 45 with his friend Alek. By 3224, he lived in Rising Heights, in the city of Utopia. In that year, as Zach was sitting on the roof of Rising Heights looking at the view, a jet appeared in the sky. He ran downstairs, and out the door to look at it. It had landed in the courtyard outside the apartment building. He met San and Smithson there. When Smithson got onto the jet, he tried to tell him not to go inside it, but Smithson continued to walk through it. Zach followed Smithson into the main control room where he found him pressing buttons at random. Smithson made the jet take off, and Zach watched him try to escape but get pulled out into the Void. Zach tried to land the jet, but instead landed it on the planet of Adar Fet. He stepped off the jet and discovered Xavican pointing his sword at him. He assured Xavican he was not an enemy, and Xavican told him about the situation on the planet. When Xavican was shot by Gatek, Zach tried to back away but Gatek followed him. After Xavican awoke and killed Gatek, Zach showed him onto the Jet before leaving to stop the Followers' blockade of the planet. He pretended to be a recruit and was taken onto the Vainglorious. Once there, Tarken and Had revealed they were to be used as test subjects. Zach was taken to a disintegrator to have it tested on him, but Zach escaped, pushing Waste-of-Space 433 into the firing line instead. Zach sneaked out into the main room and then found a scientist killing a test subject with the Mega X44. He knocked the scientist out, grabbed the X44's ammunition and went back to the main room, where he threw the ammunition at the control screen, causing the Vainglorious to go out of control. He jumped into a Recall Shield Type-28 as the ship crashed. Landing on Adar Fet, Zach got out, unharmed. He went back to the Jet, where San gave him a holo-projector. The projector's hologram revealed the Jet used to belong to Than Yttar. It also downloaded the details of how to control the Jet into Zach's brain. He froze for a few seconds because of this, but soon awoke and asked Xavican if he wanted to go back to Valkyrie. Travels with Ankhtenak After going back to Valkyrie and leaving San and Xavican there, Zach took the Jet on a test flight above Hadriganz in the Xton system. He then decided on taking a vacation to New Egypt, a planet once mentioned by his friend Alek. He changed the outside appearance of the Jet to a golden door and then landed on New Egypt in 3204. Walking around, he encountered Rawkin Thurne, who told him that in order to pass as a native he needed to wear more convincing clothes to be added to Alone At some point, Ankh and Ekanz stopped travelling in the Jet, and Zach travelled alone. He was travelling near the planet Harixo 12, heading for Krajon Minor, in 4652 when he received a distress call from Locke Station. Landing on the station a few minutes in the past, he encountered Arthur Manuel and George Arwell, and learnt nobody had sent a distress call. Sending it himself, he asked Manuel what was going on in the station. Learning what had happened, he went with Kurt North to find Captain Locke. He and North found the body of Fiona, which he scanned with a trace scanner, discovering that all her energy had been drained. They then found the body of Locke, who had died in the same way. Confronted by Iva Tanning, Zach tried to explain that he did not kill Locke. He then witnessed the possessed Deron Hatch kill Arwell. He ordered everyone to run, and tried to get Tanning to follow them, but she was cornered by Hatch and thrown off a bridge. He and North ran from Hatch, arriving back in the main control room to find Manuel. Trying to explain what had happened, Zach was accused of killing the crew by Manuel. Manuel tried to attack him, but Zach defended himself, causing Manuel to turn around and run into Hatch, who killed him. Zach then used the energy from the trace scanner to expel the Keyy from Hatch's body. After talking with the Keyy and learning they planned to go to Harixo 12 and continue inhabiting dead bodies, Zach destroyed them with the scanner. He then said farewell to North and left Locke Station in the Jet. Appearances * The Silver Jet * ''New Egypt'' * The Strike of Kadius * Monitored * No Oxygen Category:Humans Category:Valkyrie inhabitants Category:Individuals who have entered The Jet Category:Individuals who can control The Jet